Orphelinat of love
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: A cause du travail d'Itachi, Sasuke retourne dans l'orphelinat de son enfance où il a rencontré un garçon dont il a totalement oublié son visage et son nom. Est-ce que Sasuke retrouvera-t-il le garçon de ses souvenirs? Sasunaru days 2013


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Couple: Sasunaru of course**

**Disclaimer: c'est personnage sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici un OS pour le SASUNARU days 2013, j'espère que vous l'aimerez car j'avoue que vers la fin c'était stresse sur stresse donc laissez des rewiews

Je m'excuse d'avance si par hasard des fautes m'auraient échappé ou autre

**Bonne lecture à tous et joyeux sasunaru days**

* * *

_**Sasunaru days 2013**_

_**Orphelinat of love**_

_- Sasuke! s'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière moi_

_Je souris voyant une personne courir vers moi. Soudain, elle tomba dans le sable, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à cette scène_

_- Tu es vraiment un Usuratonkashi, ris-je_

_- Méchant! Je ne suis pas un Usuratonkashi, teme! Bouda mon interlocuteur mais je fus surpris de ne pas bien voir son visage, tu me le promets Sasuke qu'on restera toujours ensemble_

_Je rougis à ces paroles et j'hochai la tête avant de croiser nos petits doigts entre eux_

* * *

Je me réveillai lentement tandis que des fines gouttelettes de sueur perlaient mon front. Je passai ma main à travers mes cheveux ébène les frottant délicatement

- Encore ce rêve, soupirai-je

Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiha, je suis l'un des deux survivants de l'attentat envers l'entreprise Sharingan. L'autre personne est mon grand frère Itachi Uchiha

Il y a douze ans après la mort de mes parents dans ce tragique accident qui a fait la une des journaux de la ville, je fus conduit dans un orphelinat le temps que mon grand-frère obtienne ma garde complète. C'est ici que je l'ai rencontré... Lui le garçon dont je ne me souvenais plus du visage ni du nom. La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'on s'est fait une promesse.

Une promesse que je n'ai pas pu respecter lorsqu'Itachi est venu me récupérer à l'orphelinat. Mon frère avait usé de toutes les stratégies pour avoir ma garde. Il avait sacrifié beaucoup de chose et je ne pouvais me montrer égoïste en lui demandant d'emmener avec moi ce précieux ami.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande personne assez musclé. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais attachés en catogan à hauteur de la nuque contrastant avec sa peau légèrement blanche. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs qu'un puits sans fond surligné par deux cernes marqués sous ses yeux. Il était vêtu d'un costume sobre noir avec une cravate rouge. L'homme s'avança vers mon lit.

- Bonjour stupide petit frère, dit-il

- Hn Itachi, répondis-je

- Toujours bavard le matin, sourit mon aîné et il s'assit sur mon lit

- Nouvelle? Demandai-je

- Je pars pendant un an aux Etats-Unis et je ne peux te laisser seul ici, dit Itachi

- Itachi... J'ai bientôt dix-neuf ans je n'ai pas besoin d'être gardé, répliquai-je

- Dommage pour toi car c'est le cas. J'ai trouvé un endroit sympathique pour t'héberger durant cette longue année. Il s'agit de l'ancien orphelinat où tu étais plus jeune. Ils ont rénové l'endroit pour en faire un centre d'accueil pour les enfants ou adolescents en difficulté, expliqua le brun

- Je n'ai aucun problème! M'exclamai-je furibonde

- Quand je dis adolescent en difficulté... Je ne parle pas d'adolescent fou seulement ceux qui ont eu des problèmes plus jeune, essaya d'expliquer mon frère, en bref, je t'ai inscrit pour cette année et je veux que tu y restes.

Je soupirai... Voilà comment moi Sasuke Uchiha. Je me suis retrouvé devant l'ancien orphelinat de mon enfance.

Soudain, un vent caressa mes cheveux couleur ébène qui relevaient élégamment en pique derrière ma tête. Mes deux mèches sur le côté de ma tête frôlèrent mes joues pâles. Mes yeux couleur nuit observaient la grande bâtisse devant moi.

La demeure semblait neuve et en parfaite état. Le crépit était de couleur beige. Le centre avait plusieurs étages avec des fenêtres ainsi que des balcons. Il n'y avait aucun barreau comme je me l'avais imaginé. Seulement un manoir ressemblant aux maisons des dix neuvième siècles. Je m'avançais dans l'immense court où il avait sur ma droite un petit parc avec une balançoire, un toboggan, une bascule et un petit bac à sable. Sur ma gauche, je pouvais admirer les magnifiques jardins ainsi que des sources d'eau chaude.

J'avançais vers l'immense porte en bois où était écrit "centre d'accueil Konoha". J'haussai un sourcil tandis que je fis coulisser la porte en bois. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un magnifique hall d'entrée. Ce dernier était spacieux et richement décoré avec des chandeliers, des statuettes, des meubles en bois et une immense commode. Le papier peint était de couleur saumon tandis que le carrelage était de couleur marron ocre.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et je déambulai à travers les longs couloirs. Malgré que je sois venu durant ma jeunesse tout avait changé... Je ne reconnaissais plus rien.

- Sakura attend! S'exclama une voix masculine dans le couloir

- Dépêche-toi sinon maître Tsunade va s'énerver, s'écria une autre personne féminine

- Mais je te rappelle que je suis en vacance donc la vieille n'a rien à dire, répliqua la première voix

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant deux personnes courir vers moi avec hâte. La première était une jeune fille avec des cheveux étonnamment roses coupés à hauteur de ses épaules. Un ruban rouge soutenait ses cheveux laissant dévoiler un grand front. Je pus voir des yeux verts émeraude à travers ses cheveux qui volaient au gré de ses mouvements mais je ne pus l'admirer qu'une personne me fonça dessus, me retrouvant fesses contre terre.

J'étais un peu sonné mais une voix forte me tirer de mon état de choc

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention, s'exclama-t-elle c'était la voix de la deuxième personne

- Naruto! On n'a pas le temps maître Tsunade nous attend! s'écria la fille avant de prendre le garçon et de partir. La seule chose que je vis chez lui c'était ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil.

Je me relevai et regardai l'endroit où étaient parties les deux personnes.

- Monsieur Sasuke! S'exclama une voix

Je me retournai pour voir une jeune femme plutôt jeune. Elle devait avoir près de trente ans. Ses cheveux courts noirs arrivaient à hauteur du haut de la nuque. Sa peau semblait douce et avait presque la couleur des pêches. Ses yeux noirs se mariaient bien avec sa chevelure. La jeune femme avait un kimono noir et un cochon rose dans ses bras

"Mais où suis-je tombé?" Me demandai-je

- Bonjour! Vous devez être monsieur Sasuke Uchiha, maître Tsunade vous attend! dit-elle, venez! Je vais vous conduire à elle. Mon nom est Shizune je suis l'assistante et l'élève de maître Tsunade. Je m'occupe de l'arrivée des nouveaux résidents. Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu agité car c'est les vacances et la fin des examens donc tout le monde est surexcité, vous restez dans le centre pendant combien de temps?

- Je ne suis là que pour un an, répliquai-je

- Je vois... Il faudra vous inscrire pour l'université de Konoha, dit la brun, votre frère a été pointilleux sur ce sujet. Il veut que vous continuiez les études

- Hn...

On marcha dans des longs couloirs. Je fus surpris que le centre n'accueille pas beaucoup de personne avec la place qu'il y avait. L'établissement avait à peu près deux cents et quelques chambres et peu de résident.

On arriva devant une grande porte coulissante. J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant la voix du garçon qui m'a bousculé dans le couloir tantôt. Je vis Shizune se masser la tempe en soupirant

- Il nous en fera voir de toutes les couleurs, dit-elle surtout pour elle-même.

Shizune ouvrit la porte coulissante pour nous mener directement dans le bureau de "maître Tsunade". La pièce était plutôt spacieuse. Un fauteuil rouge sur la droite à côté d'une étagère remplie de livre de psychologie. De l'autre côté, une autre étagère avec des dossiers rangés par ordre chronologique. Je souris de la propreté de l'endroit. Lorsque j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le bureau rempli de feuille volante entasser en masse sur le meuble.

- Maître Tsunade... Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha est ici, s'inclina Shizune

- Ah Shizune! Amène-le ici, sourit la femme. Je fus surpris de voir une femme plutôt jeune environ trente ans. Ses cheveux blonds pâles comme la paille étaient attachés en deux couettes basses. Deux mèches encadrées son visage sans ride, elle avait comme la jeune fille aux cheveux roses un grand front mais la plus âgée avec un losange bleu dessiné sur cette partie. Ses yeux étaient marrons comme les noisettes. Ses lèvres étaient parsemées par du rouge à lèvre. Elle portait un kimono beige où je pus apercevoir une poitrine généreuse.

Je regardai le garçon que j'ai bousculé et j'écarquillai les yeux. Il était un peu plus petit que moi environ un mètre soixante huit, légèrement musclé. Ses cheveux en épi avaient la magnifique couleur du soleil. Sa peau était légèrement caramélisée. Ses joues un peu rouges avaient trois traits fins. Je fus encore plus surpris par ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux bleus comme la mer, tellement bleu que la mer elle-même pourrait en être jalouse. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur orange et d'un petit short en jean arrivant à mi-cuisse.

- Viens t'assoir Sasuke, dit Tsunade me proposant un siège devant elle

Je m'assis et je sentis un regard sur mon dos. Je remarquai que c'était le blond qui me fixait.

- Bien alors comme tu as pu le deviner je suis la directrice du centre. Je suis celle qui a obtenu la charge entière de l'établissement après la mort de Hiruzen Sarutobi. Je te présente des résidents de notre centre, Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki.

- Enchanté, sourit la rose, si tu as besoin de conseil n'hésite pas à me le demander

- Hn, dit le blond en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en regardant le mur qui semblait plus intéressant.

J'entendis Tsunade soupirer de l'attitude du blond.

- Bien, Shizune t'a fait une visite rapide du centre d'accueil. Je veux que tu saches que dans cette endroit on accueille des enfants comme des adolescents en tout genre, expliqua la blonde, allant des personnes n'ayant plus aucune famille au personne dont les parents ou tuteurs ne peuvent pas s'occuper pour diverse raison comme par exemple un procès avec la justice.

- Cela ressemble à un orphelinat, remarquai-je

- Presque nous avons perdu l'appellation "orphelinat" il y a sept ans. Au début, c'était dur car les enfants qui étaient dans cet orphelinat ont été placés dans d'autre établissement le temps des travaux de rénovation. Aujourd'hui, c'est un centre d'accueil réglementé par la société.

J'hochai la tête et elle me tendit des feuilles

- Ceci est le règlement du centre. Itachi m'a dit que tu seras ici pendant un an à peu près. Je m'occupe de t'inscrire à l'université de Konoha ainsi que des formulaires. Tu devras passer un test auquel Naruto et Sakura t'aideront à réviser.

- QUOI! S'exclama le blond, je refuse de donner des cours à ce type qui me bouscule dans les couloirs

- Hn... Tu as quelque chose à dire dobe? Et techniquement, c'est toi qui m'as renversé vu que j'étais arrêté, souris-je narquoisement

- Je ne suis pas un dobe, teme. Sache que j'ai réussi mon entré à l'université de Konoha! S'écria Naruto

- Grâce à nos révisions Naruto, ria Sakura, en tout cas, cela me fera très plaisirs de t'aider à réviser.

- Hn, répondis-je

- Bien affaire réglée, Naruto je te donne l'autorisation de sortir demain mais je voudrai que tu sois rentré tôt, dit Tsunade

- D'accord, de toute façon, je ne reste jamais longtemps, rétorqua le blond en quittant la pièce suivit de la rose.

- Shizune, veux-tu lui faire une visite de notre établissement? demanda la blonde

- Bien sur maître Tsunade, répondit la brune, venez monsieur Sasuke

Je sortis de la pièce avec Shizune et elle me fit rapidement la visite du centre. Il avait des pièces de soin telle que la piscine, le jacuzzi, les sources d'eau et salle de sport. Dans cette salle, je vis un garçon courir avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et une serviette éponge. Il avait des cheveux châtains foncés avec un bandeau bleu autour de sa tête. Ses yeux noirs étaient fendus. Deux tatouages en forme de triangle renversé sur ses joues. Une petite canines dépassées les barrières de ses lèvres. Il portait un débardeur noir, un short noir avec des liserés rouges, des baskets noirs ainsi que des bracelets éponges à ses poignets.

- Bonjour monsieur Kiba, sourit Shizune à l'attention du coureur

Ce dernier arrêta sa machine et il sourit à l'adresse de la brune

- Bonjour Shizune! Tiens je vois qu'on a un nouveau résident! Enchanté moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka et toi

- Sasuke Uchiha, répondis-je

- Sasuke? Tu n'étais pas déjà ici avant les réparations de l'orphelinat? demanda le châtain, je ne sais pas "Sasuke" ce nom me dit quelque chose

- Si j'étais dans l'orphelinat il y a douze ans, dis-je

- Je vois. En tout cas, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, sourit Kiba, bon je dois continuer mon sport pour enlever le stresse des derniers examens.

Il repartit vers une machine de musculation. Quant à moi, je continuais la visite des chambres la mienne est le numéro 10 au deuxième étage. J'entrai dans la pièce et elle était plutôt spacieuse et propre. J'avais un lit double avec une couverture classique de couleur noire. Une armoire vide où je pourrais mettre toutes mes affaires. Mes valises étaient déjà dans ma chambre et je commençai à m'installer rangeant toutes mes affaires.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit dans la chambre au dessus de moi. J'haussai un sourcil avant de prendre la table de nuit. Je vis dans le plancher un trou et je surélevai la planche artificielle. Je vis une chambre presque similaire à la mienne malgré les vêtements qui trônaient fièrement au sol. Un lit avec une couverture orange. Les tiroirs de la commode étaient grands ouverts et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant des fesses bien ferme dépassant le placard au fin de la chambre

- Super je l'ai retrouvé, s'exclama la voix

J'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant Naruto. Ce dernier avait récupéré un sac dans son placard.

- Après mettre pris un cintre au moins cinq fois j'ai enfin réussi, souffla le blond

Je le vis s'installer sur une petite table et il sortit plusieurs affaires de son sac pour les disposer sur son meuble. Naruto posa sa tête sur sa main et il soupira.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et il alla ouvrir. La personne était Kiba le garçon que j'avais rencontré tantôt.

- Salut vieux sa va? Sourit Naruto

- Oui bien alors demain tu pars pendant combien de temps? demanda Kiba

- Deux heures mais c'est mieux que rien, répondit le blond

- Et comme chaque année, tu sors tes photos. Tu devrais t'acheter un album photo pour les mettre au lieu qu'en vrac dans un vieux sac de sport au fond de ton placard, ria le châtain

- J'y songerai quand j'aurai eu ma paye de ce mois, répliqua Naruto en s'asseyant sur sa table, cela fait maintenant quatorze ans que je suis ici. Avant bien sur les travaux de l'orphelinat.

- Quatorze ans? Pourtant tu venais souvent voir Gaara à l'orphelinat! S'étonna Kiba

- Mes parents étaient des amis de Sarutobi donc je venais régulièrement ici, expliqua le blond

Je décidai qu'il valait mieux arrêter d'écouter aux "portes" et je retournai entièrement dans ma chambre. Je sursautai presque en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, Sakura.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens dans leur chambre, sourit Sakura

- Je n'espionnais pas et pourquoi y a-t-il un trou dans le plancher ou plafond? Demandai-je

- Simple Naruto a toujours eu la chambre au dessus et ici il y avait la chambre de son meilleur ami, expliqua la rose

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre vers le haut comme si deux personnes couraient. Sakura monta sur ma table de nuit et elle observa les habitants du dessus.

- C'est marrant comme on voit tout ici, chuchota Sakura, Naruto n'a pas rangé sa chambre...

Je soupirai avant d'aller sur mon balcon. J'avais une magnifique vu sur les sources d'eau chaude ainsi que sur les montagnes alentours. Je fus surpris de voir des visages sur les montagnes

- C'est le mont Hokage c'était les anciens dirigeants de Konoha et pour honorer leur mémoire on a gravé leur visage sur les pierres en face, expliqua Sakura en s'accoudant sur la rambarde, ne t'inquiète pas tu vas bien te plaire ici. Tout le monde est gentil. Je ne viens habituellement que pendant les vacances d'été mais cette année c'est différent... Mes parents sont dans le coma pendant une durée indéterminée et maître Tsunade m'a hébergé le temps de leur rétablissement étant leur médecin.

- Donc tu es ici parce que tes parents sont dans le coma, dis-je

- Et oui mais bon au moins je suis un peu plus avec Naruto, sourit-elle

- Il est quand même étrange votre centre, répliquai-je

- Sympas, dit une voix derrière nous et je vis passer par le trou dans le plancher, désolé d'être entré comme ça mais cela fait des années que je ne suis pas descendu par ici.

Naruto atterrit souplement sur ma table de nuit

- Sakura! J'avais entendu ta voix ça te dis de venir avec Kiba et moi jouaient au basket? demanda le blond

- Bien sur! Sasuke tu veux venir jouer avec nous? proposa Sakura

Le blond me regarda méchamment. Je souris sournoisement et accepta la proposition de la rose. Naruto avait l'air énervé

- Je vais appeler les autres comme ça on fera un match, dit le blond

- A tout de suite! s'exclama Sakura, tu viens on va au terrain dans la cour derrière le centre.

Je suivis la rose. Malgré ses cheveux roses et son air un peu fou. Elle est plutôt sympathique. Il y a juste Naruto que j'ai du mal à cerner même sa meilleure amie a dû mal à le suivre.

J'ai appris à mieux la connaître pendant que son ami était parti chercher certain résident. On était assis sur l'herbe juste en face du terrain de basket. Je riais avec Sakura vraiment parler avec elle c'était plaisant.

- Tu es déjà venu ici, pas vrai? Demanda la rose pensive

- Comment tu le sais? M'étonnai-je

- J'ai vu une photo où tu étais ici jouant avec un petit garçon, sourit Sakura

- Elle est où? M'exclamai-je en me redressant

- Tu t'en vas? Intervint une voix à mes côtés et je vis Naruto accompagné de ses amis

Dans le troupeau, je reconnus Kiba mais les autres m'étaient encore inconnus. Il y avait quatre autres personnes. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux bruns en coupe au bol entourant son visage plutôt fin. Je fus surpris en voyant la taille des sourcils de l'adolescent. Ils ressemblaient à deux grosses limaces. Deux grands yeux noirs. Autour de son cou trônait un magnifique casque vert avec des liserés rouges. Il portait un débardeur noir avec des traits verts, un short vert, des bracelets éponges autour de ses poignets. Le garçon vint vers moi et il me tendit sa main

- Je suis Rock Lee enchanté, sourit gros sourcils, laisse moi te présenter la bande alors voici Neji Hyuga, dit-il en me présentant un garçon plutôt froid. Il avait à peu près la même taille que moi. Ses longs cheveux châtains-bruns étaient attachés en queue basse à hauteur des reins. Quelques mèches de cheveux encadraient son visage pâle comme le mien se mariant à merveille avec ses yeux presque mauve. Il était vêtu d'un haut noir ainsi qu'un short beige.

Neji me serra la main tandis que Lee continuait ses présentations.

- Lui c'est Shikamaru Nara, dit-il en me présentant un garçon d'à peu près mon âge. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue au dessus de sa tête comme la queue d'un ananas, dévoilant son visage. Il avait des yeux noirs qui semblaient légèrement loin de la réalité et embué par le sommeil. Il portait une boucle d'oreille en argent. Il portait une veste noire avec un tee-shirt gris.

On se serra la main et Lee continua à me présenter le dernier qui était Choji Akimichi. Ce dernier était un adolescent plutôt enrobé. Ses longs cheveux châtain-roux arrivaient à mi- dos. Il portait un bandeau gris. Sa peau était légèrement halée. Sur ses joues étaient tatouées une spiral. Il portait un débardeur rouge ainsi qu'un short rouge.

Naruto arriva avec Sakura vers le groupe

- C'est bon, on peut commencer? demanda le blond avec un ballon de basket. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur noir avec des liserés orange, derrière il avait le dessin d'un renard. Il avait également un short orange et des bracelets éponges orange

Les groupes furent vite formés. Je me retrouvai avec Shikamaru, Neji et Choji tandis que Naruto lui était avec Sakura, Kiba et Lee. J'étais au centre et c'était un petit garçon du nom de Konohamaru qui nous arbitrait. Ce dernier était petit semblant avoir douze ans ou plus. Il portait un bonnet cachant ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient également noirs, une petite dent en moins qu'on remarque quand il sourit. Konohamaru était vêtu d'un tee-shirt à capuche bleu ciel et un short noir

- Bien tout le monde connaît les règles du basket, dit-il, que les milieux se mettent au centre du cercle

Je fus surpris de trouver en face de moi Naruto. Il me regardait avec un regard déterminé quant à moi je souris narquoisement. Konohamaru siffla dans le sifflet et il lança la balle dans le ciel. Je commençai à sauter pour rattraper le ballon. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant Naruto sautait à la même hauteur que moi mais je frappai la balle avant la passant à Neji qui réceptionna facilement. Ce dernier tira rapidement marquant un panier.

- 0-2, énonça l'arbitre

Sakura prit la balle et je vis Naruto courir vers notre panier. La rose lança un boulet de canon qui arriva pile dans les mains du blond qui fit un dunk

- 2-2, compta Konohamaru

Shikamaru soupira en récupérant la balle qu'il passa à Choji. Ce dernier attendit que son ami avance et il lui rendit le ballon vers le milieu de terrain. L'ananas récupéra le ballon et il tira du centre marquant avec facilité un panier

- 2-5

Kiba récupéra la balle qu'il passa à Lee. J'essayai de le bloquer mais il passa le ballon à Naruto qui tira également du centre et il marqua avec aisance

- 5-5

Sakura sauta sur le blond

- Toujours aussi bon Naru, sourit la rose

Naruto rougit légèrement et il partit à l'assaut de Neji qui avait récupéré la balle. Je fus surpris de voir que malgré sa petite taille il bloqua facilement mon coéquipier. Ce dernier me passa la balle malgré certaine difficulté. Je la récupérai et je m'élançai vers le panier mais Lee me bloqua à son tour.

Soudain, je me fis prendre la balle pendant mon dribble par Naruto. Ce dernier me tira la langue avant de tirer vers notre panier et il marqua

- 8-5, énonça Konohamaru

Je rageai tandis que Naruto passa près de moi

- Je te lance un défi, dit le blond

Je fronçai un sourcil

- Le joueur perdant devra exaucer un ordre du joueur gagnant, sourit sournoisement Naruto

- D'accord, répliquai-je

Le blond repartit auprès de son équipe. Shikamaru vint à mes côtés

- Tu n'aurais jamais du parier avec lui, me dit-il, tu as des chances de perdre

Je le regardai froidement et un sourire narquois ornait désormais mes lèvres tellement je jubilai à l'idée d'affronter ce blond arrogant.

Le match continua et les points défilaient tandis que le soleil déclinait. J'avais un panier de différence avec l'équipe de Naruto.

Ce dernier possédait la balle et je le bloquai facilement. Le blond passa la balle à Sakura qui marqua un panier

- 138-142, dit Konohamaru épuisé, c'est quand que vous allez arrêter de jouer.

Naruto sourit et il déclara

- Le dernier tir vaut 5 points, dit le blond

Neji prit la balle et il l'envoya à Choji qui me la passa rapidement. Naruto vint immédiatement me bloquer, je me mis à dribbler essayant de l'éviter mais il se positionna devant moi. J'essayai d'avancer mais je marchai accidentellement sur un bout de bois et je tombai sur Naruto.

J'étais à califourchon sur lui. Le ballon roulait un peu plus loin. Je fus surpris de voir Naruto rougir sous moi.

- Va... Va-t'en, souffla-t-il

Je me relevai rapidement et Naruto partit dès qu'il fut libre. Kiba soupira devant l'attitude de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demandai-je au châtain

- Je vais aller le voir, dit Sakura en partant vers le centre

Je regardai tout le reste et ils ont tous haussé les épaules.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer la nuit va tomber, proposa Kiba

Nous rentrons dans le centre et je partis dans ma chambre. Je me positionnai vers le balcon et j'admirai la vue.

Soudain, j'entendis des voix au dessus de ma tête

- Naruto... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Sakura

- Ce n'est rien juste des mauvais souvenirs qui me sont revenus, répondit la voix de Naruto, je ne sais pas pourquoi Sasuke me fait penser au garçon avec qui je jouai avant qu'il ne parte du jour au lendemain

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les paroles du blond au dessus de moi.

- Tu veux que je vienne demain? proposa Sakura

- Merci, dit Naruto

- Est-ce que tu veux que Sasuke vienne également? Je peux t'assurer qu'il est plus gentil qu'il en a l'air, ria la rose me faisant légèrement rougir

- Je ne sais pas, souffla son ami, peut-être... Tu as raison cette histoire c'est du passé et je dois tourner la page.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre pour ensuite aller m'allonger dans mon lit. Je soupirai réfléchissant tranquillement. Je me demandai si Naruto était le petit garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a douze ans. Il faut que je voie cette photo.

Soudain, un bruit me tira de mes pensées et je vis la planche du plafond se dérober sur Naruto. Ce dernier descendit souplement pour arriver sur ma table de nuit.

- C'est plutôt pratique ce trou, ria le blond puis il me regarda avec une certaine gêne et il s'assit sur mon lit, je... Je suis désolé de mon comportement envers alors que tu viens juste d'arriver... Sakura me le dit souvent j'ai tendance à un peu m'emporter... Surtout que tout à l'heure c'était un peu moi qui t'es foncé dessus... Donc voilà je voulais m'excuser...

- Ce n'est rien c'est oublié, dis-je

- Si tu veux pour me racheter tu pourras venir avec Sakura et moi, proposa Naruto

- Vous allez où? Demandai-je

Le regard du blond s'obscurcit légèrement

- Au cimetière... répondit-il

J'écarquillai les yeux

- Mes parents sont enterrés là-bas et chaque année... Je demande à la vieille si je peux y aller car demain c'est le jour où ils sont morts

- Hn...

Je détournai le regard de même pour Naruto.

- Je dois remonter Sakura m'attend en haut, dit le blond

- Dis-moi... Tu sors avec elle? Demandai-je

Un rire me répondit et je vis Naruto plié de rire

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fais croire ça mais Sakura et moi ont ne sort pas ensemble... Je ne suis pas dingue, répliqua-t-il

- Je t'ai entendu Naruto! s'exclama la voix de Sakura et une tête rose dépassa le trou

- Oups... Salut! Sourit le blond avant de partir en courant de la chambre

Sakura descendit du trou hurlant: "le blond sera mort ce soir". Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé mais maintenant j'ai confirmation. Naruto ne sort pas avec Sakura.

Une cloche sonna et j'entendis des pas courir dans les couloirs. Ma porte s'ouvrit sur Shizune

- C'est l'heure de manger, dit-elle

Je sortis de ma chambre pour ensuite partir dans le réfectoire. Arrivé dans la pièce, je fus surpris de ne voir que peu monde dans la salle. C'était une grande table où étaient réunis tous les résidents. Je voyais Naruto rirent avec Kiba tandis que Sakura lui faisait un regard de tueuse. Le blond me vit et il m'incita à venir m'assoir à côté de lui. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

- Il semblerait que vous aillez enterrer l'âge de guerre, dit Kiba

- Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler Kiba, répliqua Naruto

- Notre blondinette se rebelle? Ria le châtain

Pour réponse, Naruto lui tira la langue. Sakura me donna un coup de coude dans mes hanches et elle me tendit une photo.

- J'ai eu le temps de la prendre dans la chambre de Naruto, chuchota-t-elle

Je la pris et je la regardai sans que Naruto n'y voie. J'écarquillai les yeux. La photo me représentait plus jeune avec un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui riait dans un bac à sable. Je me vis également sourire en voyant l'autre rire.

Je souris en voyant la photo et je tournai la tête vers Naruto. Ce dernier riait en parlant avec Kiba. Le blond me regarda et il me sourit gentiment. Tout d'un coup, je sentis mon cœur battre fortement dans ma poitrine et mes joues commençaient à chauffer dangereusement.

Je rendis la photo discrètement à Sakura qui la cacha dans sa poche de jean noir déchiré par endroit

Le repas était conviviale et la nourriture délicieuse. Sakura m'avait expliqué que c'était souvent Choji qui préparait les petits plats et que son rêve était de devenir chef cuisinier dans un des plus grands restaurant de Konoha.

Elle m'expliqua rapidement la situation de tout le monde. Naruto était orphelin depuis la mort tragique de ses parents dont il allait les voir une fois par an. Choji avait des problèmes avec ses parents et ces derniers l'avaient envoyé dans ce centre pour prendre du recule. La mère de Shikamaru devait faire des thérapies de groupe pour son problème d'alcool. Le père de Neji était mort et le brun ne souhaitait rester avec son oncle et ses cousines Hinata et Hanabi. Kiba était comme moi sa grand-sœur ne pouvait s'occuper de lui depuis la mort de leurs parents. Quant à Lee, ses parents ne pouvaient pas gérer un enfant hyper actif donc ils l'ont envoyé dans ce centre et Konohamaru ne vint qu'occasionnellement étant le petit fils de l'ancien directeur.

J'étais surpris d'en avoir autant appris sur les résidents, je me sentais légèrement plus proche d'eux. Malheureusement... Contrairement à certain, je ne reste dans cet établissement seulement un an.

La fin du repas arriva et j'allai dans ma chambre pour me détendre.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et je vis Naruto

- Tu sais passer par les portes pour rentrer? Souris-je

- Si je ne savais pas comment passer par les portes comment je rentre dans ma chambre, répondit-il au tac au tac

- Par la fenêtre, répliquai-je

On rit en cœur tellement la situation était drôle.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Sakura et moi on ne sort pas ensemble... En vérité, je la considère plus comme ma sœur que comme ma petite amie.

Il s'allongea sur mon lit

- On se connaît depuis maintenant dix ans... Au début, elle était seule pendant les vacances d'été donc ses parents l'ont inscrite durant cette période pour éviter qu'elle ne s'ennuie pendant qu'ils partaient à l'autre bout de la Terre, expliqua Naruto

- Tu te sentais seul dans le centre? Demandai-je

- Un peu au début... Avant que Sakura arrive j'avais un ami... C'était même mon meilleur ami... On rigolait bien ensemble malgré qu'il m'appelle "Usuratonkashi"

J'écarquillai les yeux me remémorant mon rêve où je traitais un petit garçon d'Usuratonkashi

- C'est drôle mais tu me fais beaucoup penser à lui, ria Naruto

- Non ne t'inquiète pas... Toi aussi tu me fais penser à un garçon que j'ai connu dans le passé, répondis-je un peu rouge de gêne

- Vraiment? Il était comment? s'exclama le blond en redressant

- Je ne sais plus trop cela remonte à des années avant. Mon frère m'avait laissé dans un orphelinat le temps qu'il obtienne ma garde complète après la mort de mes parents, expliquai-je

- C'est plutôt triste... Tu étais à quel orphelinat? demanda-t-il

- Konoha, répondis-je en essayant d'envoyer un message à mon interlocuteur

- Donc tu étais dans le même orphelinat que moi... C'est marrant comme le monde est petit... Si cela se trouve...

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil attendant la fin de sa phrase

- On s'est déjà dit bonjour occasionnellement, dit-il avec son doigt sur ses lèvres

Une chance que j'étais sur mon lit car sinon je serai tombé sur le plancher et ça fait mal. Naruto sourit et il me tendit sa main

- Enchanté de te retrouver connaissance, dit-il

- Non moi c'est Sasuke, répliquai-je en soupirant

J'eus un petit sourire dans le coin tandis que Naruto riait à gorge déployé.

On discuta un moment... Enfin lui il parlait et moi je l'écoutai attentivement. Naruto m'expliquait les activités qui s'étaient déroulées durant mon séjour quand je l'avais rencontré... J'étais surpris qu'il se souvienne de tout sauf de mon nom et de mon visage... La seule qu'il sait c'est que j'étais un type plutôt distant ayant du mal à s'intégrer dans un groupe et que Naruto m'avait "décoincé"

Je baissai les yeux et je vis sur mon réveil 22h36.

- On ferait mieux d'aller dormir, non? Proposai-je

Naruto me sourit et il m'embrassa la joue avant de monter sur la table de nuit

- A demain, dit-il, et merci d'être revenu

Le blond monta dans sa chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et je regardai le trou dans le plafond qui me menait directement dans la chambre de Naruto. Je voulais lui dire que le garçon qu'il l'a abandonné c'était moi... Mais je veux me racheter auprès de lui... Et peut-être enfin tenir ma promesse de toujours rester avec lui...

Je m'endormis sur ces pensées

_- Sasuke! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos_

_Je me retournai pour voir une ombre qui commençait peu à peu à s'éclaircir. Je souris en voyant un petit garçon plus petit que moi d'une demi-tête. Il était plutôt fragile comme si qu'il nous demandait de le protéger. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond tellement étincelant qu'on avait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire de l'ombre au soleil. Quelques mèches voilaient son regard océan. Trois fines moustaches ornaient ses joues roses et pouponnes. L'enfant n'était autre que Naruto plus jeune_

_Ce dernier me tendit une peluche ressemblant à un renard. Ce dernier était étonnant... Il possédait neuf queues distinctes. Je l'interrogeai du regard sur la provenance de la peluche_

_- C'est Gaara qui me l'a offert, sourit Naruto, demain, je dois aller au cimetière voir mes parents... Monsieur Sarutobi pense qu'il serait préférable que j'y aille une fois par an le jour de leur mort._

_Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux et je le pris dans mes bras_

_- Sasu? Souffla-t-il surpris_

_- Souris! Tu es plus beau quand tu souris! Dis-je avant de m'éloigner_

_Je vis du coin de l'œil Naruto me sourire ou essayer de me sourire._

Je me réveillai doucement. Un autre de mes souvenirs qui étaient remontés à la surface. Je souris et je me levai. Soudain, je tombai mollement sur le sol et je vis mes pieds empêtrés dans ma couette.

J'entendis la planche bouger et je remarquai un Naruto à moitié réveiller

- Sasu... Arrête de faire du bruit, je dors, dit le blond

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Usuratonkashi, répliquai-je

- Ne m'appelle pas Usuratonkashi, teme... Bonne nuit, répondit Naruto d'une voix endormie et il referma le trou

J'écarquillai les yeux, c'est moi ou il m'a traité de "teme"?

Je partis dans la salle de bain et je me lavai tranquillement tous mes membres. Je m'habillai sobrement pour aller au cimetière et peut-être que je pourrai voir mes parents. Je pourrai également le réconforter si les choses deviennent dures pour lui comme autrefois... Peut-être qu'il pourra se souvenir de moi comme ça.

Une heure plus tard, Sakura et moi attendions Naruto qui vint vers nous un peu en retard. La rose lui frappa légèrement la tête comme punition. Je souris en voyant le blond garder de la distance envers Sakura.

Le trajet jusqu'au cimetière était plutôt rapide. On passa les grilles et on marchait à travers les pierres tombales. Naruto avançait devant pour rejoindre celle de ses parents décédés.

Soudain, il s'arrêta devant une en particulier et il s'assit pour poser une fleur.

- Bonjour maman, bonjour papa... Me revoilà après un an, sourit-il, et aujourd'hui comme vous voyez je ne suis pas seul. Je vous présente un autre membre du centre... On s'était rencontré avant enfin je crois... Il se nomme Sasuke. Il va rester avec nous pendant un an...

Naruto parlait à ses parents comme s'ils étaient là avec lui. Je souris discrètement tandis que Sakura nous laissa seule, n'appréciant pas trop les endroits lugubres comme le cimetière

Je restai donc seul avec lui qui parlait avec ses parents. Je m'assis à ses côtés. Je fus surpris de sentir la tête de Naruto sur mon épaule gauche.

- Merci d'être avec moi... Sasuke, dit-il

- De rien, répondis-je

Il posa une photo sur la tombe et je vis deux adultes avec un bébé dans leur bras

Il y avait un homme blond qui regardait amoureusement l'enfant que portait une jolie femme rousse. Cette dernière portait une barrette dans sa longue chevelure. J'écarquillai reconnaissant les trois de Naruto

- C'est une vieille photo de mes parents et moi... dit-il tristement

Je passai ma main sur son épaule

- Je suis là, souris-je

- Oui tu es là... Je me demande qui tu étais dans mes souvenirs, souffla-t-il

- Les garçons! On rentre? proposa Sakura qui était revenue parmi nous

On hocha la tête et on retourna au centre...

Un mois s'est passé depuis mon arrivée dans l'établissement. J'ai un appel par semaine de mon frère. J'expliquai mon rapprochement envers Naruto ainsi que de mes drôles de sentiment que j'éprouvai pour lui. Itachi m'a répondu le plus simplement que j'étais tombé amoureux de ce blond. Le garçon de mes souvenirs... Celui que j'ai abandonné...

Ce soir, c'est le feu d'artifice et j'ai décidé de me confesser à Naruto.

Je me préparai et j'allai chercher le blond en prenant le passage du trou. Je rougis en voyant Naruto en boxer rouge. Il mettait son jean noir qui moulait parfaitement ses petites fesses fermes. Naruto se retourna et il me vit le mâter. Le blond rougit également avant de hurler comme une fille.

- SASUKE! Tu te prends pour Keitaro? Depuis quand tu me mâtes, pervers! s'exclama Naruto

- Si c'est toi Naru je suis d'accord, souris-je

- Je te rappelle que son surnom est Naru, intervint la voix de Sakura

- ARRETEZ DE RENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE COMME SI C'ETAIT UN MOULIN! cria Naruto

Je retournai dans ma chambre et je souris. Seul Sakura était au courant au centre de mes sentiments pour Naruto

Nous partons du centre sous l'accord de maître Tsunade et on partit pour le parc. On s'assit tous les trois dans l'herbe et Sakura nous dit qu'elle allait chercher des boissons.

On attendit tranquillement que Sakura revienne mais cette dernière prenait bien son temps. Je me dis que c'était ma chance de tout révéler à Naruto

- Naruto...

- Hn, répondit-il avec un sourire innocent

- Je... Voilà, je... Je suis désolé...

- De quoi? demanda le blond surpris

- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dis que je te faisais penser à ton ami d'enfance... Et bien il y a une raison

- Tu as copié son caractère?

- Non car en réalité... C'était moi...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise

- Com...

- Ecoute! Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça à l'époque. Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi mais Itachi n'a pas pu à cause que les juges n'avaient pas entièrement confiance en lui. J'aurai du normalement rester à l'orphelinat pour rester avec toi mais mon frère a eu ma garde complète... Et je suis parti

Naruto avait les yeux encore plus écarté ressemblant presque à deux grosses soucoupes.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien? demanda le blond tandis que je vis des larmes commençaient à s'écouler sur ses joues

- Parce que je t'aime et que je ne voulais pas te perdre...

Naruto me regarda comme si j'avais eu un troisième œil sur le front

- Tu... Quoi? dit-il choqué

- Je t'aime... Oui Naruto je t'aime... J'aime mon Usuratonkashi, répliquai-je

- Ne me traite pas d'Usuratonkashi tem...

Mais je le coupai en embrassant ses lèvres tentatrices et provocatrices. Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto mais je me refusai de quitter cette bouche. Il essaya de me repousser malheureusement j'étais plus fort que lui. A ma plus grande surprise, il arrêta de se débattre pour participer au baiser.

Je l'allongeai sur l'herbe fraîche pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Je retirai mes lèvres et je le vis rouge comme une écrevisse

- Pourquoi ai-je répondu à ton baiser? Souffla-t-il

- Que ressens-tu en ce moment?

- De la joie... tristesse, confusion, soulagement et peut-être un autre sentiment qu'essaie de me dire mon cœur, répondit Naruto

- Tu m'aimes?

- Probablement... Je ne sais pas tout est confus et... Je... Je ne sais pas, pleura le blond

- Dans ce cas, ce soir... Ne pense plus à rien...

Je l'embrassai tendrement et je sentis Naruto se relâcher pour que je puisse engouffrer ma langue pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Mon blond était entièrement nu devant ses sentiments contradictoires.

Je savais que je ne devrai pas... Mais cette nuit fut la plus magique de ma vie.

J'avais embrassé son corps dénudé devant moi, j'entendais ses gémissements de bien-être dans mes oreilles. Je sentais son membre se gonfler à travers son pantalon tandis que le mien frottait le sien.

J'avais retiré nos deux pantalons ainsi que nos boxers. Naruto écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte qu'il réagissait vigoureusement à mes caresses.

J'entendais le feu d'artifice au loin mais je n'abandonnai nullement l'envie de le faire mien. J'avais pris sa verge en bouche sous un hoquet de surprise de Naruto qui "m'ordonnait" de continuer. Il éjacula en moi et j'avalai sa semence comme la plus délicieuse des nourritures. Je pris un peu de son sperme sur mes doigts et je les enfonçai un à un dans son entre vierge

Après l'avoir préparé à ma venue où je ne bougeai pas le temps qu'il s'habitue je l'embrassai tendrement son front, ses pupilles closes, ses joues et ses lèvres

- Sa... Suke, souffla-t-il

- Je t'aime...

Je commençai à remuer en lui. Les petits cris de douleur furent vite remplacés par des gémissements de plaisir dès que j'ai touché sa prostate.

Après un magnifique ébat sensuel, on attend tous les deux le septième ciel...

Depuis ce jour, Naruto ne m'a plus parlé... D'un côté, je l'ai un peu violé dans le parc...

J'avais passé les tests pour l'entrée à l'université... Sakura m'avait aidé à réviser. L'année était plutôt longue même pendant les vacances de Noël où Naruto ne faisait que m'ignorer... Comme si je n'existai pas. Mon cœur avait mal de cette distance et je n'avais envie que d'une chose quitter le centre pour m'éloigner de cette amour à sens unique...

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon départ du centre... J'aurai aimé que Naruto vienne me dire au revoir mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas... J'avais l'impression de revivre notre séparation il y a des années.

J'allais monter dans la voiture noire de mon frère quand une voix retentit au loin. Je me retournai pour voir Naruto courir vers moi. Il semblait épuiser.

- Sasuke... Tu... Tu t'en vas? demanda-t-il

- Oui mon frère est venu me récupérer...

- Et ta promesse, répliqua-t-il, tu m'as promis de ne plus jamais m'abandonner

- Mais Naruto...

- Tu m'emmènes avec toi, me coupa-t-il, pourquoi abandonnerais-tu ton amant maintenant...

- Mon amant?

- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas répondu mais voilà... Sasuke je t'aime... Oui je t'ai...

Je le coupai en l'embrassant

- Dans ce cas, viens avec moi... Usuratonkashi...

Il sourit et entra dans la voiture avec moi. Itachi était heureux de voir Naruto et ce dernier boudait mon frère.

Tsunade pleurait au loin voyant l'enfant qu'elle avait élevé partir mais après c'est ce qui arrive quand un oiseau qui le nid

Je ne souviens peut-être plus trop de ma période avec Naruto mais je suis sur d'une chose cet orphelinat nous a fait rencontrer, séparer et retrouver mais maintenant je ne perdrai plus rien en route

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Je m'excuse pour cette fin totalement nulle si vous voulez me balancer des choses allez-y... Sinon voilà je vous dis à la prochaine


End file.
